conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Smashes Heaven
Monkey Smashes Heaven ---- Index | Biographies (MSH) | History (MSH) | Philosophy (MSH) | Nations (MSH) | Technology (MSH) | MSH Convention Conditions of Admission to the Communist International (MSH) Rape of Seoul (MSH)Settlerism (MSH) [ ---- The mystical rebel Monkey God- Sun Wukong returns to earth in the form of Mao Zedong. He leads Sun Yatsen's People's Army in a Long March to Mongolia. His Godlike strength and intelligence radically shapes the Russian Revolution and 20th century science and technology leading to a World Communist Soviet Republic. A long period follows the establishment of the World Soviet in which mankind evolves into a cybernetic organism known as New Soviet Man. The collective Mind of New Soviet Man embarks on a quest to liberate the universe. category:Monkey Smashes Heaven Monkey Smashes Heaven The Popular Revolution 1893 Mao Zedong is born in Changsha, Hunan 1911 Start of the Republican Revolution 1912 Mao joins the Republican Army, his incredible strength and powers lead his army to victory and he soon rises through the ranks to command the revolutionary army 1913 Mao becomes commander in chief of the People's Liberation Army, at the age of 20. Legends of his supernatural powers spread throughout China and beyond. Sun Yatsen proclaims the Chinese Populist Republic. Using the new strength of the PLA he is able to renegotiate the Treaty Ports to become Special Economic Zones, under joint PRC- western rule. Sun Yatsen is President of the Popular Republic, while Mao Chairman of the People's Party 1914-1916 Mao leads the PLA from Shanghai in a Long March to liberate the rest of China from the warlords. His mystical deeds inspire peasant uprisings. There are legends of him lifting mountains and changing the course of rivers with his bear hands. In Tibet he his proclaimed the Second Buddha, after a series of tribal battles in Mongolia against bandits and Russian troops he is proclaimed Chinghis Khan by the Mongol chiefs- Oceanic Emperor. Mao leads the PLA from Mongolia into Manchuria and then Beijing. The Popular Republic has at last unified China. Meanwhile Sun Yatsen uses the foreign capital from the SEZs and the start of the Great Imperialist War to begin industrializing coastal China. =The Bolshevik Revolution= Nov. 7 1917 Workers storm the winter palace and proclaim the Soviet Republic 1918 President Sun announces his support for the Soviet Republic. Chairman Mao leads the People's Army into Siberia to combat White Russians, the Czech legions, and Allied intervention. After his victories in Siberia, China renames the PLA, the Chinese Red Army. Mao leads the Chinese Red Army along the Transsiberian railroad to join with the Russians in combating the German invasion. Mao and Stalin win brilliant victories along the Ukraine and encircle a large German Army in Kiev. The exhausted German army flees in panic coining the term "Blitzkrieg". The Paris Commune of the East Following the 1911 Revolution, Sun Yatsen embarked on a program of breakneck industrialization. Having renegotiated the Treaty Ports as Special Economic Zones, Yatsen secured the foreign capital of Germany, France, Russia and the United States, all eager to counter the power of the Anglo-Japanese alliance. The increased urban population along coastal China was the most rapid urbanization in history. Millions of migrant workers poured in each year. Mao Zedong published the work the Conditions of the Working Class in China, documenting the terrible abuses heaped upon the Chinese proletariat by foreign masters. The apartments were newly constructed and crowded. Immigration into the cities was so great that many peasants camped out in squalid shacks and tents outside the city. There were no safety standards whatsoever and accidents in factories were frequent. Children as young as 6, joined their families in backbreaking industrial labor. Cities like Canton and Shanghai burned so much coal, that the sky was black with smog. William Blake's "dark satanic mills" could not compare with this Dantean Inferno. And yet the breakneck industrialization that occurred between 1911 and 1921, was the greatest achievement of the capitalist era, surpassing by far Czarist Russia and Meiji Japan in the rate of modernization. Along with the foreign imperialists, a domestic class of exploiters rose to great wealth. They rallied around a Nationalist faction of the People's Party led by Chiang Kai-shek. Chiang gained much influence in the PPC while Mao was away on the Long March. The outbreak of the First Imperialist War in 1914 greatly sped up the industrialization of eastern China, and also lay the groundwork for the Shanghai Commune. Spartacist Revolution In November, Karl Liebknecht, Rosa Luxemburg, Clara Zetkin, and others lead the Spartakusbund in an uprising in Berlin and Bavaria. Liebknecht proclaims the German Soviet Republic from the Reichstag. The Spartacist League is renamed the Kommunistische Partei Deutschlands (KPD) =The Iron Curtain= 1919 French high command attempts to take advantage of the disorder in Germany to launch a massive offensive to the Rhine. Exhausted French troops mutiny on their officers. American and British troops attempt to suppress the mutiny, but it spreads to the French workers and peasants with the help of the German Red Army. The Russian and German Red Armies aid Bela Kun in liberating Hungary from Austria and aid the Gramsci's Worker's Council in Turin. Lenin issues the Conditions of Admission to the Communist International (MSH) 1920 The new British Prime Minister Winston Churchill calls for an Anglo-American Iron Curtain to protect the white race from Yellow Judeo-Bolshevism and the Mongol horde. JFC Fuller reorganizes a new British tank corps. US and UK troops prop up the decaying Ottoman Empire as a protectorate semi-colony. French legitimists announce a restored Bourbon monarchy in Algiers. Most French colonies declare loyalty to the Algiers government. Anglo-American forces are able to secure Greece and Serbia. Vladimir Lenin, Mao Zedong and Rosa Luxembourg proclaim the establishment of the Communist International. Chinese People's Party is reorganized as the Communist Party of China led by Chairman Mao. In retaliation Woodrow Wilson and Winston Churchill announce the creation of the Anti-Comintern Pact along the Washington-London Axis. After Japan joins the pact is renamed the League of Empires. 1921 Treaty of Versailles, representatives from the Soviet Republics of Russia, Germany, Hungary, Austria, Italy, Mongolia, China meet with the leaders of the United States, Japan and Great Britain to negotiate an armistice. The entire world is divided between the Communist International and the League of Empires. The Latin American republics are one by one pressured by the USA to join the LOE. Japan secures the admission of Thailand. The British neo-colonies of the Ottoman and Persian Empires are also admitted. Only the Netherlands, Switzerland, Spain, Portugal and Scandinavia remain outside both camps. =Great Leap Forward 1921-1939= 1922 Lenin announces the creation of the First Five Year Plan, in which the Russian SSR and German SSR pledge to cooperate in war recovery and industrializing Eastern Europe. Chairman Mao announces plans for a Great Leap Forward, in which China will catch up to and surpass the British Empire. The coastal regions of China have already made enormous progress in light industry during Sun Yatsen's opening up period between 1912-1920. The urban population of urban China increases tenfold during that period. The Dialectical Revolution The 1920s saw the birth of what would later be called the Dialectical Revolution. Mao Zedong made in depth studies into Dialectics as the study of the most general laws of motion. He laid out ideas about the identity of thought and matter, and the absolute struggle and relative identity of opposites. Mao's contributions to Dialectics would have a profound affect on research in Quantum Mechanics, Mathematical logic, and General and Special Relativity. Mao Zedong's research into Agriscience led for the call for a Green Revolution as the twin of the Red Revolution. Mao's insights into Dialectical mathematics led to the creation of the Mao machine. Dialectical logic proved far superior at duplicating human reason than formal logic. The Mao Machine was able to recognized both the identity and struggle of opposites. This abstract understanding of human thought led to a new field of Neuropsychology which combined Pavlovianism, biochemistry, and Materialist Dialectics. This mathematical understanding of coding led to a search for the information coding behind human genetics. Mao collaborated with the exiled CPGB member J. B. S. Haldane in developing a theory of genetics. Media:Example.ogg =Global People's War= 1921 Lothrop Stoddard and Madison Grant collaborate in the development in the theory of Imperialism. They co-author the work Imperialism and Labor Aristocracy, in response to Lenin's 1916 work on Imperialism. Grant contends that class struggle no longer applies to the Nordic nations. Instead the entire white working class forms an aristocracy that is destined to rule over the inferior colored peoples. Grant calls for the Anglo-Saxon race to seek living space throughout the world. The Imperialist philosophy and Eugenics are enthusiastically embraced by JFC Fuller and Mosley in Britain, and Huey Long and Father Coughlin in the USA. Huey Long takes control of the growing Ku Klux Klan movement which soon dominates both the Democratic and Republican Parties. In 1924 far-right elements from both parties merge to form the Klansman Party. =Rise of Settlerism = Settlerism was a racial imperialist philosophy that gained prominence in the United States, Great Britain and Japan in the 1930s. Scientific Racism Cowboy, Samurai and Knight Ku Klux Klan and American Legion Lovestone Presidency 1928-1932 Great Depression Rise of Huey Long Westminster Fire =Road to War 1932-1939= Afghan Civil War British invasion of Ethiopia Rape of Seoul The Rape of Seoul (MSH) was a barbaric war crime committed by Settlerist Japanese forces in 1937. Jewish Internment Camps Spanish Civil War =Great Internationalist War= Strategy Fall of France Operation Alexander War to resist Japanese Aggression Air-Sea Campaign =Socialist Reconstruction 1950-1966= =Global Proletarian Cultural Revolution 1966-1976= =Let a Hundred Flowers bloom 1976-2017= =New Soviet Man 2017-2076= Category:Monkey Smashes Heaven